


A Final Goodbye

by KatsInSpace



Series: Masquerade [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bartowski Gang go after Daniel Shaw, not knowing this would be the last they would be seeing one of their own. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Part of the Masquerade series but can be a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Chyce, established relationship, major character death

Chuck glared at the opposing man ahead of both him and Bryce.

Casey and Sarah were facing off against the others. They had been fending off the other remaining RING agents. After having fought the RING and taken them down, they hadn't realized that there were still some remaining agents left out there. Let alone agents that had been working with Shaw.

Chuck had been trailing after Bryce who had gone ahead after the latter. Since Bryce had done this for far longer, despite Chuck being the Intersect, Bryce was able to get close to him much quicker. Being far ahead, made Chuck unable to know what was going on between the two.

When Chuck finally does catch up them, he only has a moment to react. He sees Bryce on the ground, bleeding through his shirt. And it's hardly a second later that Chuck has his gun up, aimed back at Shaw. The other has his gun raised too but Chuck is faster, bullets shooting toward Shaw.

Chuck barely just registers that he just killed a man. Instead, he's moving to Bryce's side. “Bryce?” He cried out desperately, cradling his body close to his own, resting in his lap. “Bryce,” he repeats, not believing what he was seeing.

Bryce had half-lidded eyes, body slack. His mouth was stained with blood, a tired look in his eyes. His shirt was dark red from his blood.

“Please no,” Chuck had his hand cupping his cheek, making his husband look back at him. “Hold on, please. Sarah and Casey should be here soon.”

Bryce just gave a pained filled smile, panting heavily.

“You can _not_ die on me again,” Chuck commanded, shrugging off his jacket, careful of Bryce. He presses his jacket on his wound, hoping it would help even just a little.

Bryce slowly brought a hand up onto Chuck's. “Chuck,” he spoke, struggling to breath. He glances down at their hands, squeezing it with the little strength he had. He prevents Chuck from going any further. Bryce takes his other hand up, slipping off his ring. He parted his lips slightly, opening Chuck's own hands. He presses his own into them and clutched them as tightly. “Take care of yourself.”

“Bryce,” Chuck cried out, tears falling.

“I love you.”

Chuck sobbed out, hugging him tight. “Please don't leave me,” he feels Bryce's hands go slack. “I love you too.”

Chuck doesn't know how long he's there, just holding a passed Bryce in his arms, when Sarah and Casey get there.

“Chuck?” He could hear Sarah speak hesitantly, no doubt seeing Bryce's condition.

Chuck refused to speak, knowing that his voice would break. He didn't want anyone staring at him with concern, it would just make everything worse. But he can only just spared them a glance before looking back down at Bryce. Casey was hesitant. Sarah stared at him with concern and sadness.

“Chuck,” she repeated softly. “Backup will be here soon.”

Chuck just shook his head, tears streaming as he held onto Bryce. “No,” his voice shook. “I can't leave him.”

Chuck just wanted to stay there with Bryce as long as he could. To hold him as long as he could. To know the feel of Bryce as long as he could. To see his face just one last time.

“I just can't leave him.”

Chuck feels a hand on his shoulder. “Chuck-”

He shook his head. “I won't leave him.”

Chuck refused to face the facts. He knew that Bryce had already passed but he couldn't bare the thought of living a life without Bryce.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale. Criticism welcome.  
> Let me know if you want to see some more of there past and I shall write it.


End file.
